Happy Kiryuu-kun Day!
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Yamagishi Saki has decided to celebrate a really special day… (Mini Drabble/Oneshot)


**A/N: I was sad that when I checked for One Week Friends fan fiction, I found only 3 stories, and none of this pairing! O.O Hence, I went and wrote one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Week Friends**

* * *

"Kaori-chan!" called out Saki as she glomped her best friend.

"Saki-chan!" Fujimiya yelled in surprise, calming down before replying, "Do you need something?"

"To tell you the truth, I need some help with something… Do you think I could go over to your house today?"

"Eh? Well, I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind but…"

"Then it's settled then! Let's go Kaori-chan! Bye Kiryuu-kun, Hase-kun!"

"Ah, bye Yamagishi-san, Fujimiya-san!"

"See you tomorrow."

Shougo and Hase hurriedly said their goodbyes, watching as Saki pulled Fujimiya along.

"I wonder what their gonna be doing?"

"Dunno."

"Shougo, you really don't worry a bit about your girlfriend at all do you?"

"Why should I? She's only going to Fujimiya-san's place."

"You just don't get it at all…"

"At least I already asked her out. How much longer is it going to take for you to ask Fujimiya-san?"

"Wah! I-it's different!" exclaimed Hase, blushing.

"Whatever. I'm going home now."

"Eh? Ah! Shougo, wait! Let's go back together!"

* * *

_At Fujimiya's place_

"Thanks Kaori-chan. I finished it thanks to your help."

"No problem. I'm sure Kiryuu-kun will like it very much," Fujimiya reassured her, looking at their finished product.

"I hope so," Saki mumbled to herself, wondering about Shougo's reaction.

* * *

_The Next Day (Recess)_

"Kiryuu-kun, Kiryuu-kun!" Saki called out as she ran up to him.

"Yes?" he asked her, watching as she panted from running to catch up.

"Here," she said simply, whipping out a box of chocolates from behind her back, holding the heart-shaped box out to him.

"Eh? What's this for?" he questioned after a minute of silence. It was already months since Valentine's day had passed, so why was she giving him chocolates?

Suddenly, he seemed to realise that the two of them were attracting a lot of attention. Feeling a bit self-conscious (For both him and Saki), he pulled her by the wrist to a secluded part of the school.

"What is it?" Saki asked, confused by his actions.

"Nothing. Now, I'll ask you again. Why are you giving me chocolates?"

"Oh that," Saki realised, smiling, "I forgot, here."

She handed him a blank, white card. Well, he thought it was blank at first. But after turning it around, he saw a bunch of…squiggles. Shapes? He wasn't really sure, so he decided to ask her about it.

She told him that it was a picture of the two of them. The circles were the heads, and lines for the arms and legs. Shougo really didn't know how to reply then. But he still didn't really understand what this was about, until she said three words.

"Happy Kiryuu-kun Day!"

"…Huh?" If he thought he was confused before, well he was even more so now.

"Yamagishi-san, there is no such day…"

"Eh? Really?"

He sighed upon hearing that, wondering about just how clueless she could be sometimes.

"But it's been one month since we started dating. …Are you sure it doesn't exist?"

"Yes I'm sure it doesn't," he sighed, before realising something, "Wait you actually remembered?"

"…? Remembered what?"

"That we've been going out for a month."

"Yeah! I've written it down everyday so I wouldn't forget!" showing her cellphone calendar as proof, "I've also had Kaori-chan remind me time and time again!"

"I've never seen you so serious about anything before," he commented, still a bit surprised.

"Well, it's because you've always been there for me, and help me when I'm in trouble. Kiryuu-kun is the most important person to me," she ended off with a bright, genuine smile.

"…Idiot. When you celebrate going out for a month it's called an anniversary."

"Oh! Is that what it's called?" she asked, trying to recall if she has heard that word before.

"Yes. But either way, thank you. _Saki_," he thanked her, giving her a rare smile and an affectionate pat on the head, leaving her giggling about how ticklish it felt. She has never made such an effort to remember anything before, and this was all for him.

Feeling a flood of emotions wash over him, he hugged her close, the smiles never leaving both of their faces till they headed back off to class.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! *bows***


End file.
